


A New Kind of Hunt

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course she loves the hunter, it is what she was made for after all. But the feelings she has for Eileen feel different than they did for all previous hunters that preceded her, and she doesn't know if she can trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Hunt

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place before the events in the game, exclusively inside the hunters dream, and centres on Eileen the Crow during her stint as the chosen hunter. Having recently met her end at the hands of a powerful beast, she is taking solace in the fact that she can now see the Doll again. Approaching the steps where the Doll is resting, she takes a moment to admire her friend before she is spotted, and resolves that this will be the visit that she confesses her true feelings. In the little time they have together before dawn comes and she returns to the waking world for good, will Eileen and the Doll work their feelings out? In this tale we find out that Eileen was on the hunt for something more personal before becoming the hunter of hunters.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on June 2, 2016


End file.
